


the space pirate and the fugitive

by itsaduckblr



Series: SPACE AU SERIES [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Flirting, Not yet dating, Space AU, cole likes to steal, cole's a flirty guy, jay needs money, lot of flirting, suggestive seducing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaduckblr/pseuds/itsaduckblr
Summary: Jay takes Cole to his source of money, but Cole says otherwise.





	the space pirate and the fugitive

Cole was in the process of fixing his gloves the second the doors lowered. He glared at Jay from the corner of his eyes, poking his head out. It was dark. Really dark. He spun around to find Jay just having left a conversation with Pixal.

 

He’d only been on the ship for just a little over a week and he already wanted to get off. Truly, it was the only way he could have claimed the Teapot. Well, now that he was technically  _ sharing _ the prize with a space pirate… Cole wrinkled his nose. To his surprise, the space pirate had been hiding other valuable stolen goods, ones that Cole never had the chance to find, especially because of his time spent on the run and in hiding.

 

However, he did take note of how much Jay seemed to idolize him. If the little pirate thought he had been being subtle about it, well, he was dead wrong.

 

All the sudden blushes, the dreamy eyes, the fact that Jay straight up knew all of his strategies like the back of his hand.

 

Cole snorted. The first time they had run into each other, the space pirate had almost took the bait. Cole almost had Jay wrapped around his finger. But now, he figured that Jay already was.

 

Currently, the pirate was holding onto a scroll bag, which Cole assumed held the scroll of a lost martial art.

 

What was he -  _ they _ , what were  _ they _ going to do with it? He had no clue.

 

“Alright!” Cole turned his head at the sound of Jay’s voice. The space pirate was jogging towards him, a huge smile on his face. “Now that that’s settled, let’s go!”

 

“And just  _ where _ are we going?” Cole pried, following the other off the ship. He turned around to find the ship back under a cloaking device.

 

Jay beamed wider, his one eye straying away from Cole.

 

“A bank.”

 

“A  _ bank _ ?” Cole shook his head. “You’re taking  _ me _ to a bank? Do you realize how  _ terrible _ that would play out?”

 

Jay snorted. “No! Not like, a  _ bank _ bank. I was just messin’ with ya.” Cole folded his arms across his chest, unamused. “But, it’s basically like a bank. My bank.” He added.

 

When they finally arrived at the rusty old store, Cole tipped his head in Jay’s direction, waiting for him to open the door.

 

The second he stepped foot inside, everything clicked in place. “This is a pawn shop! You liar!”

 

Jay waved him off, sauntering to the counter. He cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting. “Hey, Ronin! Come out you greedy goon!”

 

A loud thump caused Jay to jump back into Cole, a light blush dusting his freckled cheeks. Jay cleared his throat loudly, standing upright.

 

Ronin, who had slammed his fist on the counter, stood up from below. Jay groaned. “Why were you there? No,  _ what _ were you doing down there?”

 

“Under where?” Ronin joked, dusting off his clothes. “So, whatcha here for today, Jay? Better yet, whatcha got for  _ me _ ?”

 

Cole blinked, looking to Jay suddenly. He watched as the space pirate reached for the scroll bag around his hip.

 

The pieces clicked together like a puzzle and Cole’s arm instinctively shot out, moving Jay’s hands away from the bag. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Jay looked up at him, arms rendered useless as they were held high over his head. “Giving Ronin the scroll, what else?”

 

Cole’s jaw dropped. “Are you joking? Tell me you’re joking.”

 

Ronin stretched out his arm, waving a hand in between the two of them. He looked to Cole smugly. “Hey, buddy, why don’t you let go of Jay and we can work something out here? Because obviously, you don’t look so kind to letting go of that scroll there. Huh, what is it? You got some emotional connection to it or something?”

 

“Do you always hand stuff over to this guy like it’s nothing?” Cole asked Jay, still holding onto his wrists.

 

“Well, not all the time. But a guy needs money, y’know?”

 

The fugitive narrowed his eyes on Jay, using his free hand to pull something out of his pocket. He flashed the wallet before Jay, grimacing. “Stole this from a random passerby on the way here, I’d say I got about fifty bucks or something.”

 

Jay tried not to be swept away by Cole’s slick skills. He gulped, trying to wiggle his hands out of Cole’s. Reluctantly, Cole let go and Jay held them on either side of his head, promising not to reach for the scroll just yet.

 

“That scroll’s worth a fortune, Walker.” Cole pointed a thumb to Ronin. “This guy couldn’t buy it off of me for even  _ 5 mil _ .”

 

Ronin chuckled, leaning on the counter. “Lucky for you, I don’t even have that much.”

 

“You see what I’m talking about?” Cole spun Jay around, waving to Ronin as he nudged Jay out of the store.

 

On the way back to the ship, Jay couldn’t help think about why  _ he _ never considered pick-pocketing as well. Maybe he was just too soft, held back by his own guilt and feelings. Maybe he wasn’t all like his idol as he thought.

 

Regardless, Cole’s skills were flawless. Jay hadn’t even noticed him snatch that wallet until he pointed it out. Maybe he was just daydreaming too long about Cole to think about anything else. Still, that was one thing he had yet to learn from the space fugitive.

 

Back on the ship, Jay sprinted to his room, pulling out a cardboard box of items. Pixal had asked if he had any old records, wanting to try it on a record player she found after digging around the ship while they were gone.

 

Of course, Jay found  _ something _ . Well, not one, but two records! He wasn’t quite sure how he got them, but he had them, and he had no use for them, so he might as well just hand them over to Pixal for her own use. Kicking the box back into hiding, Jay marched out of his room and to the place he liked to call the main deck, even though they were still inside of the ship. Under his arm sat two neatly tucked records in their cases.

 

He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell upon Cole, who was sitting on a bench with a digital scroll in his hands. He swiped through the list steadily, crossing off the items that had already been stolen.

 

Jay couldn’t help it.

 

He truly hoped Cole wouldn't notice him staring.

  
How he wished he could look at Cole with both his eyes.

 

Yet, he still couldn’t  _ believe _ it. Cole was actually, really, here. With him. On his ship.  _ On his ship _ . Heck, they were practically roomies now!

 

Jay mentally squealed. A dreamy sigh left his lips when he found himself still unable to tear his gaze away. But the way his hair fell over his eyes. The way his lips were pressed smugly together, all the while his terribly bushy eyebrows were knitted together taut. The way his bright green eyes complimented the darker colors of his uniform.

 

Not to mention just how insanely charming he was. All the times he was talked about on the news, they would always use some picture of him just  _ smiling _ . This winning, devilish, handsome smile.

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer, Captain.”

 

Jay yelped, the records nearly slipping.

 

Cole had noticed.

 

And he had sauntered on over to Jay, hands on his hips. “I know, I’m hard to resist. Let me tell you this, Captain. Most people are quick to fall for me. They tend not to realize how easily they get distracted by it.” Cole said, flashing Jay a grin. He slowly approached him as Jay slowly walked in the opposite direction. His muscles tensed as soon as his back hit the wall.

 

Cole teasingly poked a finger at his chest. “But you noticed it. You knew  _ exactly _ what I was up to and you were quick to snap out of it, huh?”

 

Cole slammed his arms out on either side of Jay’s head, caging him against the wall. Jay’s breath hitched. “Yet, I can’t help but notice how dazed you get whenever I’m around.”

 

A malicious grin stretched across his face. His eyes travelled down to the records under his arm.

 

“So what’s that you got down there?”

 

Jay emitted a high-pitched sound. “W-What?”

 

Cole rolled his eyes. “What’s that under your  _ arm _ ?”

 

“They are for me.” Cole turned around, face to face with Pixal.

 

The droid reached across Cole, taking the records from Jay’s hands.

 

“Records?” Cole looked back to Jay, a smile on his face. Playfully punching him in the shoulder, Jay’s cheeks started to glow brightly. Only one though crossed Cole’s mind as he walked off...

 

_ This one's a keeper. _

  
  



End file.
